starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Midpoint Summit
The InterGalactic Goverment Summit was a whole wide galactic assembly of the delegates of the goverments that were called there from every corner of the galaxy. Many heads of States were also present. The summit took place on Midpoint Station on early 19 ABY just after the Battle of Arcanix and the end of the War of Darkness and just before the beggining of the War between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire . Idea for the Summit The InterGalactic Goverment Summit, was the offspring of a deep political conversation that took place on a meeting between the members of the legislative and executive branch of the newly formed Federation of the Allied Systems , the Neimoidia High Council . Just after the end of Battle of Arcanix, a world wide matter and a big win of good over evil the Trade Monarch Lork Durd of the F.A.S. called his Ministers to disguss the end and the conclusion of this event. On a point at that conversation on an official meeting the Press Representative and Goverment Minister Regiae Versetillor informed everyone of the speech the New Republic F.A.S. Ambassador, Leverdos Grenor made on Mon Calamari before an official session of the New Republic Senate Chamber. After this the Minister of Education Arts and Religon Destrela Saviya asked for the presence via hologramm of Grenor to inform them directly on his new role. Her request was granted and then all the deep political conversation started. Grenor appeared before the Council and after replying to some questions about the nature and the duties of his new position given to him by the Monarch he spoke of his inspiration. He spoke about peace and war and the powers of good and evil and thus he concluded proposing to the Council and the Monarch himself to organize a goverment assembly and call all the existing official goverments into this meeting. He thought that the motivation for such a call were a need for a whole galactic truce and peace between everyone so events like the ones Sivter created and other wars before him should be stopped and in the future everyone work together. Also he wanted to bring the New Republic and Empire together and speak about a real peace and not a deligate string holding war away from them. Finally he said that F.A.S. was the one who had to organize it and propose it as an indepedent goverment that never declared war to anyone, never fought anyone, was neutral in its small history and was located on a crucial point of the galaxy. Monarch Lork Durd acepted this propose and he thus formed the InterGalactic Goverment Summit Organizing Comittee consisted by the Ministers of Interior Tar Nay, of Foreign Affairs Rezeld Lors, of Information Nune Ryo and the two Deputy Monarchs Lors Ainom and Lilandra Kantaya. Organizing Coming Soon! Calling Everyone Coming Soon! The meeting Coming Soon! Delegations Coming Soon! Subjects and Talks Ending and Outcome Thread Coming Soon!